1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a camera component such as an electronic flash device at a slide cover covering a portion of the camera main body unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera having a slide cover that protects a photographing lens and the like, the photographing lens is exposed by opening the slide cover during a photographing operation while the photographing lens is protected from external forces and the like by closing the slide cover in a non-photographing state. Cameras provided with such a slide cover in the known art include those in which the light emitting portion of an electronic flash device, electrical components and the like mounted at the inside of the slide cover as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-128337.
However, in such a camera in the known art described above, there is a problem in that since the light emitting portion or the electrical components are directly mounted on the inside of the slide cover, the light emitting portion, the electrical components and the like tend to become damaged readily by drops of water and the like entering through the gap between the camera main body unit and the slide cover.